


all the world's a stage (but we're still waiting in the wings) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Evan is a hockey player instead of a figure skater, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Teen Romcom AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen rom-com AU. Evan decided he wanted to play hockey after all. Johnny comes to train at his skating rink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the world's a stage (but we're still waiting in the wings) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all the world's a stage (but we're still waiting in the wings)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32726) by i_l0ve_my_az. 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

 

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Figure%20Skating/all%20the%20worlds%20a%20stage.mp3) | 1:47:44 | 100 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Figure%20Skating/all%20the%20world%27s%20a%20stage.m4b) | 1:47:44 | 46.4 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-worlds-stage-but-were-still-waiting-in-wings) |  |   
  
### Music

Change of Seasons by Sweet Thing 

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is an alternate cover at my livejournal.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
